Convivencia
by Lollychik
Summary: Cuando Marucho tiene una gran idea y los peleadores deberán convivir juntos para obtener el premio mayor. ShunXAlice DanXRuno AceXMira
1. La Idea

**Hola, esta es una nueva historia que estoy haciendo.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Los peleadores estaban en la casa de Marucho, estaban muy aburridos sin tener nada que hacer, sus bakuganes estaban en la piscina privada haciendo quien sabe que.

Dan: Estoy aburriiidoooo- dijo estirando sus piernas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

Runo:DAN! No seas maleducado, baja las piernas!

Dan: Hay, que molestosa eres, ni que vaya a hacer algo malo- respondió pateando el florero de rosas que Julie le había regalado a Marucho para el Día de la Madre.

Marucho:¡ NOOO!-dijo abriendo totalmente su boca

Dan:Oops! Jaja, Marucho no exageres, sólo fue un florero, ni que fuera la gran cosa, verdad Shun?- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a el pelinegro, este estaba tomando un vaso de agua y acto seguido se atoró y empezó a toser.

Alice: ¡SHUN!¿ Estás bien?- la pelinaranja fue hacia dónde se encontraba, Shun seguía tociendo mientras esta lo miraba preocupada.

Shun: Si…Gracias, estoy bien.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena, ellos estaban tan cerca que sus alientos rosaban, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que algo más pasara.

Alice: Bueno,s…si ya estás bien y…yo me regreso- dijo sonrojada y cabizbaja, Shun estaba mirando hacia el suelo y tenía los ojos levemente cerrados.

Shun: No vuelvas a hacer eso mientras tomo agua, Dan.

Dan: ¡No me dijiste que estabas tomando agua!- dijo, desafiando

Shun: Porque estaba tomando agua! ¿No será?

Mira: ¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos!

Ambos: ¡Él empezó!

Marucho: ¡Ya basta!-si Dan tuviera alguien que le enseñara cómo tener modales, sería grandioso*Runo*, Alice y Shun son incapaces de admitir sus sentimientos, entonces…- tengo una idea, como no tenemos nada que hacer, organizaré un concurso de convivencia.

Ace: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Marucho: Es muy sencillo, déjenme explicarme. Los chicos estarán con los ojos vendados y les daremos vueltas y escogerán al azar a su compañera. Mi casa es muy grande, tengo varios cuartos así que no habrá problema. El juego consiste en convivir con su pareja lo mejor posible, yo controlaré sus actos y sumaré sus puntajes. Los ganadores obtendrán un premio.

Después de haberlos vendado…

Dan: ¡Con esta cosa no puedo ver nada!

Ace: Esa es la idea- dijo siendo algo obvio.

Marucho: Bueno, Baron, tu primero.

Baron: Ok. Haber… quién será… tú serás mi compañera, ¿verdad qué será genial, no?... Que callada eres- dijo levantándola, y eres muy muy frágil.

Marucho: Baron, eso es una lámpara -.-

Baron: Ah, lo siento- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose en la dirección correcta- ¡Tú serás!

Julie: ¡Ay no me agarres tan fuerte!- dijo quitándole las manos del pelimorado de sus hombros.

Marucho: Bueno, Ace tú eres el que sigue.

Ace: De acuerdo- dijo empezando a caminar, caminó lentamente, estaba por escoger a Runo, pero él ya sabía a quién le iba, él se había dejado un pedazo de la venda por algo encima, podía ver en qué posiciones estaban y luego ubicó dónde estaba la chica de sus sueños, memorizó las posiciones, teniendo lo que quería, se destapó con una sonrisa, al saber que había funcionado- bueno Mira, supongo que estaremos juntos- dijo sonriente.

Mira: Claro, ¡ese premio es nuestro!

Ace: Sí, todo por el premio- dijo cabizbajo

Marucho:¡DAN!

Dan: Sí, ya va- dijo caminando en círculos interminables, ya habían pasado cinco minutos que rondaba todo el cuarto.

Julie: ¡Demonios, Dan, quieres apurarte!

Dan: ¿Por qué todo yo?...¿Qué es esto?... Auch…- sonó un golpe, se había golpeado con la cabeza de Runo, ambos cayeron, el chico ojimarrón encima de la peliazul- lo… lo siento Runo- estaban frente a frente, tan cerca, sus ojos se conectaron en una mirada-yo…

Runo:¡Quítate de encima! Sucio, asco, bacterias…-siguió con una lista de cosas repugantes

Julie: Se supone que sólo queda Alice, pero me muero por ver cómo reaccionan, Marucho- dijo susurrando

Ace: Si, Marucho

Marucho: Está bien, Shun.

Shun: Muy bien- el pelinegro camino derecho, utilizó su tacto para guiarse, fui un poco más a la derecha y tocó algo, era algodón, se quitó la venda con una mano y se encontró a una Alice sonrojada mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca y con una de sus manos sobre la cintura de esta. Estaba demasiado nervioso, decidió sonreírle y decir- bueno, estamos juntos en esto.

Alice:A...Ajá- dijo actuando de la misma manera que el pelinegro.

Marucho: Bueno, las parejas están formadas. Ahora síganme, les asignaré sus cuartos.

Todos siguieron a Marucho, las parejas debían compartir cuartos, cada cuarto tenía dos baños y dos camas. Ya era de noche y debían irse a dormir, bueno "deberían".

Runo: ¡Dan! Ya deja ese maldito videojuego, o siquiera bájale el volumen, déjame dormir- dijo prendiendo la luz.

Dan: Eres una amargada, enserio no te soporto, no puedo creer que tú seas mi pareja, ojalá me hubiera tocado con otra chica.

Runo: ¡Y crees que yo quería estar con un malcriado como tú!- dijo con la voz entrecortada, lo que dijo si había herido sus sentimientos.

Dan: Runo, yo…

Runo: No, Dan. Sólo cállate y no me molestes- dijo cubriéndose con la sábana- acto seguido, Dan fue hasta su cama y se puso sobre ella quitando la sábana.

Dan: Perdóname, sé que soy un idiota, no debí tratarte así. Mira, olvidemos el momento y …

Runo: Buenas noches Dan- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kuso bajó de la cama, apagó la luz y decidió dormir, estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño con la peliazul, esperaba que sólo era por el momento, pensó

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews.**

 **Nos vemos…**


	2. Verdades

Holaaa, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes

Dan: Ya era hora

Yo: Cállese.

Shun: Podrías seguir con el capítulo y dejar de pelear

A pedido de Shun xd

Al día siguiente, los peleadores estaban durmiendo. Marucho fue el primero en levantarse, fue hacia los cuartos de cada pareja y los despertó usando bocinas.

Marucho: ¡Despierten! ¡Despierten! Hoy día les tengo preparado algo.

Dan: ¿Sabes si Drago y los demás bakugan han regresado?

Marucho: Preyas habló conmigo y me dijo que regresarán mañana. Aparentemente la están pasando muy bien si nosotros. Bueno, levántense y los espero en media hora en el comedor para desayunar y empezar.

Mientras en el cuarto de Shun y Alice…

Shun: Alice, Alice levántate- dijo agitando a la chica de ojos marrones.

Alice: Aaah… ahhh- decía moviéndose, ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados, sentía que alguien la movía.

Shun: ALICE- él admiraba su belleza, se veía bastante linda e indefensa, miró sus labios, eran finos y rosados, se acercó un poco hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

Alice: ¿S…SHUN?

Shun se paró rápidamente, estaba muy apenado, le dio la espalda y le anunció que se vistiera para el deayuno. Salió dirigido hacia el comedor, ya todos estaban ahí.

Ace: ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto allá arriba? –dijo mirándolo de manera pícara.

Shun: Cállate, Ace. Empezaron sin nosotros.

Julie: Se demoraban demasiado y Dan se quejaba a cada rato, así que decidimos comer.

Runo:¡ Mas te vale no haberle hecho nada a Alice, Shun!

Shun: ¡Qué cosas hablas, Runo! Ya cállense y coman. Ni en la mañana me dejan en paz.

Minutos después Alice bajó y todos comían en silencio. Alice había escuchado la conversación de Runo y Shun, no era el buen momento para aparecer así que esperó unos tanto minutos. Después de terminar de comer, Marucho se paró y dijo que los esperaba en la sala para asignar el reto del día.

Marucho: Bueno, chicos. El día de hoy jugaremos a la botella borracha.

Mira: Guaaaaau, qué reto ASOMBROSO, Maruchito.

Marucho: Eso dices ahora… ya verás, esto será más avanzado

Runo: ¿Entonces?

Julie: Baron y yo decidimos salirnos del juego para ayudar a Marucho ya que nosotros somos mayores.

Runo: ¿Osea culquiera puede salirse del juego?

Baron: Nop. Ya no ya.

Marucho: Bueno, se los dejo en sus manos… Yo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas.

Dan: ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Marucho: Cosas… si me disculpan, me voy- dijo retirándose del lugar y susurrándole algo a Kato.

Julie: ¡Bueno! Esto será emocionante. Pondremos esta botella en el centro, los chicos en frente de las chicas.

Todos se posicionaron y empezaron, la botella giró, Runo mandaba a Shun.

Runo: Verdad o reto

Shun: Verdad

Runo: ¿Alguna vez has te has puesto celoso de que Alice hable con Klaus?

Shun: Claro que no- dijo desviando la mirada.

Julie: Para saber si está diciendo la verdad. Marucho nos dijo que tenía un detector de mentiras profesional. Shun colócate esto. Ahora sí, Runo has la pregunta otra vez.

Runo: Shun, ¿alguna vez has tenido celos de que Alice hable demasiado con Klaus?

Shun: Esto no puede estar pasando…

Runo: CONTESTA

Shun: No- el detector decía que era una mentira.

Dan: Uy, Shun, qué mentiroso eres, no esperé eso de ti.

Shun: Cierra la boca, ¿quieres? - Shun debería hacer un castigo por mentir, le habían dicho que tenía que besar a Alice por tres minutos, si se detenían, tenían que volver a empezar.

Alice estaba miedosa pero Shun la miró con una mirada dulce que le brindaba confianza. Ellos empezaron, él la tomaba por la cintura y ella a él del cuello. El beso era dulce y tierno desde cualquier punto de perspectiva, ya estaban en el minuto dos y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los labios de ambos, al principio estaban incómodos pero después se olvidaron del resto al cerrar los ojos, Shun comenzó a agarrarla firmemente y sus respiraciones eran más entrecortadas, él masajeaba su cintura.

Runo: ¡Suficiente!- dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se separaron, la peliceleste miraba con malos ojos al pelinegro, Alice estaba avergonzada, dijo que no quería jugar más y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, Shun la iba a perseguir en cuanto Ace y Dan lo detuvieron.

Dan: Déjala, amigo. Está confundida.

Shun: No debí besarla, es un estúpido juego- él se dirigió hacia el cuarto de ambos y empezó a tocar- ¡Alice, ábreme la puerta, Alice!- no obtenía respuesta hasta que intentó e intentó.

Mientras en la sala con el resto de los peleadores…

Julie: Bueno… el show debe continuar- giró la botella, Mira mandaba a Ace.

Mira: ¿Qué escoges?

Ace: Reto.

Mira: Bien… te reto a cambiarte de ropa con Runo.

Ace: K

Mira: Quiero verte con falda- la chica ojiazul se reía mientras ellos cumplían su reto. Al ver a Runo con la ropa de Ace, deseo ser ella quién ocupara su lugar pero cuándo vio a Ace con falda, murió. Dan se veía incómodo, y no opinaba al repecto.

Mientras arriba…

Shun: ALICEEE- enseguida sintió una mano agarrando su brazo y ser jalado por alguien- ALICE

Alice: Shun…- decía apenada- lo que pasó abajo no afectará nuestra amistad, ¿verdad?

Shun: Cla… claro que no, tú sólo me quieres cómo amigo- segundos después se arrepintió de decir eso.

Alice: Shun yo, yo sentí algo al momento del beso. Shun me gustas desde hace meses, me gustas y bastante yo- fue interrumpida por los labios del chico, el beso seguía y ambos sentían la temperatura subir por sus cuerpos, cada vez eran más los rocesy cada vez estaban más pegados- Shun…

Shun: Tranquila, yo sé que es muy pronto para eso- dijo en un susurro- mas bien, quería preguntarte si quieres estar conmigo, sé que no es muy romántico pero

Alice: Oh, Shun. Claro, es lo que más deseo en este momento.

Y sellaron su amor con un tierno y dulce beso, el amor estaba empezando a florecer entre estos jóvenes.

Holaaaaaa

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo con final feliz, me he dado cuenta que me gusta poner muchas puntos…

Bueno, pongan reviews, no se desanimen Xd


End file.
